David Wesson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here . David "Davy" Christopher Wesson (born 15th May 1981) is a Welsh Half-Blood wizard. Most often known professionally as "Davy Auberon", he's a member of the popular wizarding world band, Auberon playing the bass and occasionally the saxophone. he's the son of Aradia Wesson (née Zhou) and a muggle man called Mark Wesson and he was the fraternal twin of Geoffrey Wesson. Davy enrolled in and studied at Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the years 1992 to 1999. While he was sorted into Hufflepuff, his twin was placed in Ravenclaw; this was something they struggled with initially, but eventually embraced. From his fourth year on, he played for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team as a beater beside Vivienne Prewett. The team beat Ravenclaw, but not Gryffindor or Slytherin that year. Not much is known about his early years. In 1995, in his fourth year, David joined the band, Auberon, his brother formed with Seth Black and Marina Yarrow on Geoff's recommendation. While Geoff had always been a fan of the drums, David had been playing both the bass and saxophone for years. It became a long-running joke that David wants the band to use the saxophone more, but it's hard to fit in given them being a metal band. Dolores Umbridge attempted do disband them, accusing them of writing songs that implied the Dark Lord had returned. When Davy pointed out that he had returned, he was given a detention. On the 2nd May 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Davy and his twin brother Geoffrey Wesson sneaked away from being escorted away to safety due to them not yet being of age to fight alongside their friends. This led to tragedy, however, as Geoffrey was murdered by Rookwood outside the Great Hall, alongside Doriano Martelli, at age 16. Ever since Davy has felt a tremendous amount of guilt, both because he survived and because he helped him participate when neither of them should even have been there. It was David, however, who insisted that Auberon stick together, his "twintuition" telling him that that wasn't what Geoffrey would have wanted, and that the way to honour him would be to succeed epicly. As a result, they found a new drummer, Adair MacAbhra (another close friend, who also played the cittern and violin), and continued. The band did reach international success in 2001. With the band successful, Davy has kept his very show-manly persona, declaring himself to be the "eye candy" of the band and dressing very exuberantly. Even his autograph is a huge performance for him, with him drawing his star sign and a moon around it every time. He also appears to participate in and help to orchestrate elaborate finale performances with Seth Black, utilising his animagus abilities to become a peacock. His fun persona has made him a fan favourite, despite the fact bassists often get ignored, something Davy enjoys a lot. He is also a "fine dancer". David is a member of the Wesson Family. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Second Wizarding War Sixth Year Aftermath Seventh Year Later Life Auberon Etymology Trivia References Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Twins Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Auberon Category:Welsh Characters Category:Wesson Family Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Beaters Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Musicians Category:Bassists Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Half-Blood Category:Saxophonist Category:Musicians Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Grace01121922 Category:Married Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students